


Dreamer

by lyrawinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meeting, Petyr is new in town, Prompt: Caught My Eye, Sansa is a librarian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, agweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: Sansa was probably the last person to learn that the house with the green roof was no longer empty.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to see people are posting their fics for the agweek! :-)
> 
> This is the ficlet I wrote for the second prompt: _Caught My Eye._ I want to thank petyrbaealish for editing this ficlet for me :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sansa was probably the last person to learn that the house with the green roof was no longer empty. 

She worked at the children’s section in the public library, located on the second floor. A room larger than her whole house with children’s literature statues, kids’ mushroom tables and chairs, a multicolored carpet from the lift to her desk…

And since mid-October, also carved pumpkins, paper bats and cotton spider web wreaths. 

Today had been a busy day. There were only a few days before Halloween, and many kids had visited the library with their mums in search of books about Halloween crafts and spooky dessert recipes. Many of them had excitedly told her about the caramel monster bars and ghost brownies they were going to make with their friends, and the disguises they’d be wearing at school on October 31th, but no one had mentioned there was a new dweller. 

At nine o’clock, Sansa turned off the lights and gathered her belongings, like every day from Monday to Friday. She lived nearby, so she always walked home. 

However, it seemed that today she wouldn't walk alone.

Jeyne, her best friend and neighbour, was standing in front of the library. Waiting for her.

“There’s a man living in the house with the green roof,” she announced as soon as Sansa stepped outside.

“¿A man?”

“Yes, I saw the moving truck when I went jogging in the morning,” her friend replied. "He’s not bad looking. Gray-green eyes, slender. He must be around forty, but since you’re into older men…” A playful smile broke onto Jeyne’s face.

“I’m not into older men!” Sansa protested. She’d just had a few crushes on men in their late 30s and early 40s. That was all. 

“You should make a spice cake for him," her friend added.

All people said that her spice cake was the best in the world. Sansa had learned it from a recipe book written by one of her ancestors in the 19th century.

Sansa loved baking. She often made cakes or cookies for others. She loved seeing their faces light up.

She found herself considering her friend's idea.

"I don't know Jeyne. What if he doesn't like spice cake or if he doesn't want a stranger to show up at his door?"

"First. If he doesn't like your spice cake, he's from another planet. And secondly, this place is full of nosy people, and his house has been empty for decades. He's drawn attention to himself just by moving in. He'll have to get used to being the center of attention at least until Christmas Holidays. Then everybody will be so busy decorating their houses and deciding what to cook for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day that he could grow fangs and wings and no one would notice."

Sansa laughed. Her friend was right.

*

At home Sansa considered her friend's idea once more but she finally decided against it. She didn't want to show up at his door unexpectedly. He'd be probably busy unpacking and would want to be done with it as soon as possible. An interruption wouldn't be welcome.

Admittedly she was curious about him. His arrival was the most interesting thing that had happened in years, but surely she'd run into him in a store or in a café or in the park. This was a small town.

*

She met him in the library the next day.

He showed up in the children’s section, and Sansa knew immediately it was the new owner of the house with the green roof. Who else could it be? He was wearing a black cloth coat that matched his hair, save for his white temples. The stubble looked great on him; it gave him a slightly untamed look.

He offered her a smile as he approached her, and Sansa returned it, her heart quickening. 

This was the last place she'd expected to see him. Although adults could borrow children’s books, only the primary teachers did so. Sansa thought it was a shame. She loved reading middle grade books. 

Perhaps he was a teacher. Or maybe he had a kid. Sansa found herself wondering if he was married.

“Hi,” he said, stopping in front of her desk. He held out his hand, a soft smile upon his lips. “I’m Petyr. I’ve just moved in.” 

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Sansa shook his hand, smiling back. “I’m Sansa.”

“Sansa,” he repeated, as if wanting to know how her name sounded on his lips. “Nice to meet you.” He released her hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a library card and handed it to her. “I got my library card in King’s Landing many years ago. Does it allow me to borrow books in this library or do I need to get a new one?”

“You can borrow books with it.” She took his library card and scanned the barcode. “You don’t have activated the option that allows you to borrow ebooks.” She averted her eyes from the computer and looked at him. “Would you like me to activate it for you?”

He smiled.

“Yes, please.”

After Sansa did, he pulled out a piece of paper with some titles handwritten on it. His handwriting was cursive and elegant.

“These are out-of-print books. I read them when I was a kid, and I’d like to reread them. I’ve tried to find them at second-hand books shops without success.” 

Sansa took the paper and beamed when she read the titles.

“These are some of my favorite books!” she exclaimed. She looked up at him and confessed: “When I started working here I bought several copies of them from second-hand bookshops and used good websites.”

She didn’t tell him that she’d bought some of them with her own money. She loved those titles and wanted more children to know of them.

He chuckled softly.

“Now I know why I couldn’t find them,” he said in a playful tone.

Sansa laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “But now I can make it up to you.” She gave the piece of paper back to him. “I’m afraid you can only borrow three books at a time, so when you choose which ones you want to borrow first, tell me and I’ll go fetch them for you.”

“Thank you.” He pulled out a pen and leaned over the desk. After rereading his list, he put an asterisk at the end of three titles and handed it over to her. “I confess I just didn’t want to reread these books for sentimental reasons,” he added. “I’m the owner of an animation studio, and I’d like our next project to be inspired by my favorite books as a kid.”

“Oh. What is the name of the studio, if I may ask?”

“The Silver Mockingbird,” he answered.

“No.” Sansa’s eyes widened.

“Yes.” He chuckled.

“It’s my favorite animation studio!”

“Is it?” His face lit up.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “Omg, I can’t believe you’re the owner! Omg!” She laughed and covered her cheeks when she felt heat rise to her face. 

Petyr just watched her with the corners of his mouth curved up until she recovered from the surprise. 

“Sorry, this is just…” She paused and said instead: “I hope I didn’t freak you out,” she finally said.

“No, not at all. I think your reaction was lovely,” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled. They stared at each other in a comfortable silence until he broke it:

“I was wondering... would you like to show me around the town? I don’t know anyone here.”

“I’d love to.” 

“Yeah?” A boyish grin flashed across his face.

“Yes.” She let out a cheerful smile, and then she remembered Jeyne’s words: “Do you like spice cake?”


End file.
